legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shriveled Hand of Efoua
The Shriveled Hand of Efoua is the 65th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. In this moat crossing, teammates cross the water simultaneously by swinging on multiple "ancient Babylonian wheels." One of the most famous African explorers was a woman named Mary Kingsley. In the 1890s, she traveled over most of northern Africa. One day, her African guide said: "It's best to arrive in Efoua by daylight, because sometimes they have you to dinner... and sometimes, they have you for dinner." Mary Kingsley glanced anxiously at the fading daylight. "I do hope they've already eaten," she said. The town was just a bunch of thatched huts, but a huge crowd turned out to see the white woman. The chief welcomed her, and put her up for the night. In the morning, they gave her a gift for her journey: the dried hands and feet of a previous house guest. Legend has it that as soon as they got on the trail, the horrified Mary threw away the sack with the shriveled parts… but a chimpanzee retrieved them. The Blue Barracudas are Eric and Casey. The Orange Iguanas are Bobby and Jenelle. Pith Helmets (Bungee Ceiling) The first Temple Game had a good deal of a backstory to it: Mary Kingsley apparently fell into a pit used by the villagers of Efoua to trap animals; she was not harmed by the spikes at the bottom thanks to her several layers of clothing, but had to climb back out of the pit on a rope. The game itself required players to climb up out of an imaginary pit using a rope in each hand; they would need to leave a pith helmet on the actual ceiling to show that they had been there. Kirk stated early in the game that Eric and Bobby looked evenly matched, and his prediction was proven true at the end— both players failed to stick their second pith helmets on the ceiling in the last seconds of the game, so with both boys having one helmet on the sealing, both teams earned a half pendant to start things off. Trinkets for Masks (Zip-line) The second game pitted the girls against each other in a race to collect as many African masks, which explorers often saw as valuable artwork. However, they needed to go across a "pit" on a zip-line and trade Western-world trinkets for the masks they had to bring back with them. Both players did a great job getting across— neither Casey nor Jenelle ever fell into the pit. In fact, both players moved like clockwork, without any problems at all, and both ended up collecting three masks. So, Casey and Jenelle each won a half pendant for their respective teams, and the score was now a tie at one full pendant per team. African Safari (Slingshot Wall) The third game involved the teams basically marking off four places in Africa that Mary Kingsley visited: Rambo River, Congo Kingsley, Freetown and finally Mount Cameroon— one player would climb the wall and wait for the other to launch a ball which could be stuck on the board. The Orange Iguanas covered Mount Cameroon with 23 seconds to spare, whereas the Blue Barracudas only managed to get through Congo Kingsley in that time, so the Orange Iguanas won the full pendant, sending them to the temple with 2 Pendants. All the other times an artifact was located in the Swamp, the teams failed to even reach their respective artifacts. Likewise, this Temple Run was not great by any means— both players were a little on the slow side, made a few minor mistakes, and had a lengthy Temple design to traverse in order to get to the Shriveled Hand. Jenelle went through the Crypt, across the Troubled Bridge and met her first Temple Guard in the Observatory with 2:34 on the clock. The guard distracted her a little, as she ended up trying to directly enter the King's Storeroom right after handing over her Pendant, even though she had not yet aligned the sections of the column. After doing so, she had to descend into Medusa's Lair, where she was removed by a helmet-cam-wearing guard with 2:05 to go. Bobby took almost thirty seconds to get to where Jenelle was removed, although he somehow put the two snakes in Medusa's head in decent time. No shortcuts opened for a while, so Bobby was forced to smash some pots and put the monkey together. The door to the Dark Forest did not open from the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, but the doors to the Mine Shaft and the Lightning Room did, and Bobby went the long way by choosing the ladder. He promptly entered the elevator once in the room, however— something players often forgot they could do— but when he landed in the Mine Shaft, he climbed up the ladder (either he forgot that the door at the top would lead him back into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, or he took Olmec's early Season 1 rundowns with the Mine Shaft for granted— most likely, both). Time ran out just as he realized his mistake and started back down the ladder. This was obviously not the best loss, but the players still did fairly well considering the rooms they passed through and the fact that they would have needed to enter a minimum nine rooms (the Swamp included) just to get to the shriveled hand. * This was the last episode to where contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Swamp. * This was the first of the two episodes to feature a severed hand for an artifact. The other episode was The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King. Coincidentally, both runs ended two rooms away. * This was the last episode where the Orange Iguanas face off against the Blue Barracudas in the temple games. * During the temple games, the Crown of Queen Nzinga can be seen in the Lightning Room and the Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon can be seen in the King's Storeroom. * This is the last of the four episodes where two teams are tied with one pendant apiece, the others being Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand, The Helmet of Joan of Arc and The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora. * With the Orange Iguanas going to Olmec's Temple, this makes Temple Layout XII the first layout have at least one team of each color compete in the Temple Run. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:2 Pendants Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered